APH So This Is What They Call Love
by TakenIntoContext
Summary: NETHCAN VALENTINES DAY CUTENESS 3 Neth takes Cana out on a date for Vali day (i'm being lazy in description 3)


APH So This Is What They Call Love

By: Stitches from TIC and Classifiedbatman

Pairing: NedCan

dedicated to ask-Canada on DA

Rating: PG 13, fluffy, maybe NC17

Vincent Jan Van Oranje: Netherlands Human Name for this story

Bloem is Belgium

A person once asked me if I was a single little song bird flying through the winds singing a little song on the cascading breeze known as freedom.

I answer them with the word, "well…~" looking to my ever faithful counter part that I had fallen over and over again in that same sung well melody of a tune that he'd sing into my ear. None-the-less, of course I was free, he could never wrap me in the chains that he had once been bound in. And, those chains, the ones I had freed him of once before, will never return as long as we are together.

Though people usually can't see it Vincent is a sweet guy, loving above all. And when he saw me look at him, we weren't exactly dating yet, a light blush and cute smile to the side spread across his face since he had asked me earlier if I could be his valentine. I smiled back, a blush of my own painted as if my face was its canvas with the different shades of red enveloping my cheeks, not with embarrassment but with affection.

After the pinching of cheeks and complements of adorableness from friends we were finally able to tear ourselves away and go out together. The places we went weren't far, a nice walk with sweet jokes and complements, a talked about the past and future. I was so nervous I had to keep my hands in my pockets because they were shaking so much. It was nice sweet though, I was always comfortable around him, but a date just made me so nervous. It did take long to realized where we were going. A café, well not just any café, my favorite little café him and I had gone to before. I usually never had the time to go to it anymore, so, it was unexpected and delightful (to put it in calm subtexts). Pastries with powdered sugars and sweet maple candied were at a reserved table he had place out earlier that day. Blushing, oh my maple heaven I was as red as the leaf in autumn.

"Shall we?" Vincent asked with a smile as he lead me to the table. I nodded, sitting down across from him and… well, my cheeks were so pink, and I was so nervous, but I couldn't help my smile, which widened even more as I saw him smiling at me. I've never seen him really smile at anyone else, but when he smiled, it was beautiful. The way his mouth curved with a tiny like crooked lower lip that you could barely see. I wish he would smile more, I just wish sometimes what made him so serious most of the time…

XxX

"It's been years since we've been here… I thought we were just going to watch a movie at my house." Canada smiled, taking one of the maple sugar candies and putting it into his mouth. The sweet flavour of the maple sugar hit his and made him hum in satisfaction to the flavour.

"I thought we were still doing that." Netherlands rebuttled with a small smirk taking one of the candies as well, he stuck it in between his teeth smiling before sucking it into his mouth. Canada laughed a little at that smiling back and doing the same.

"Touché." Taking a pastry Canada took a small bite with a sweet smile a little bit of sugar sticking to the side of his lower lip. This made the Dutchman move his chair over a little as he saw the Canadian lick his lips missing the spot. He reached over and lightly with his thumb wiped it off.

"y'missed some." Netherlands smiled.

"th-thanks" a sweet tinged blush covered his cheeks looking as thought there was petals that bloomed there.

They loved each other's company and moved their chairs in chairs in closer to each other's laughing and enjoying their time. The dinner for both of them was great, and soon after paying for the check they began to walk home. The night sky shining with stars so bright that the sky's canvas seemed more home then ever.

"We live on the same earth, and under the same sky… so far apart but we had found each other… even through the most horrible of circumstance… that feeling blossomed in the over laid way... And captured our hearts in the way so it may stay in tacked."

"Spoken word poem?... Bloem told me you were a poet… but um…"

"Not everyone believes it…" Netherlands said with a smile, "Probably because I tend to be cold…. But like they say… the ones who are the coldest, loved the most, and lost the most."

"never thought of it that way…"

Netherlands shrugged, "Forget it," He chuckled, happier now than before!.. I uh… Have you to thank."

Blushing madly, reds and pinks rising to his cheeks Canada reached for the Dutchman's hand, to graciously to it, entwining their fingers, "There's no need to thank."

XxX

As much as I can call myself a romantic on the inside, when it comes to it… I'm a cuddler. Kind of embarrassing if I'm with the wrong people. Hugging my arms around Matthew as if I was hugging my rabbit. Nervous for a tiny moment before he did the same, watching the movie in the dark room with the screen playing the movie "Titanic". Not the best point in world history. It was a good movie, cute… well until the end, but still a classic none-the-less. It was the moment I started to sit up I felt a tear from Matthew. I held him close with a small smile as he clung his arms around my stomach.

XxX

"Oh gezz the old pair in the bed always makes me cry…" Canada muttered into the Dutchman's shirt, "I shouldn't have chosen this movie."

"Well… It's a love story," Netherlands mused, "Based on horrid truth but none the less a love sorry, of even that old couple."

Still a little teary eyed Canada looked up towards Netherlands still cuddling into him, "still really sad."

They were close in that moment and found themselves gazing into each others eyes.

"I'm happy you came over." Canada spoke in practically a whisper.

"I am too," with a soft touch Netherlands brushed the Canadian's hair behind his ear, making the other blush and shade of pink, like petals from a rose dusting his cheeks. He cupped one of the softy dusty pink cheeks with the palm of his hand, smoothing his thumb over the other's cheek bone.

Canada leaned in a little, eyes lighted from the soft lights from the lamps making the green behind his purple eyes seem to glow. It was if the aurora borialise was right there in front of the Dutch man, and soon The movie was out of both their minds as Netherlands closed their distance with a soft, sweet kiss…

"Happy Valentines Day."


End file.
